Karma sucks
by MYmishap
Summary: very exciting basically how it went down no lemons sorry its my first but very actiony suspensful and funny well idk about u so ya have fun with it!


One I do not own anything related to dragon ball Z I wish I did but I don't -.-

Two you will see why it's called adrenalin rush soon just chill kay:3

three my first fanfic so I hope I get a lot of feedback and advice blah blah blah blah I know u don't read this crap any ways so 2 the STORY!

Adrenalin rush!

It was a regular day in the briefs household Vegeta training his ass off and bulma working herself to death. Her father had decided to test her to see how she would run the corporation in the future, and so far she had been in her lab/office 21 hours of the day and 3 hours, sleeping, eating and showering. She had to figure out a way to stop the Natiance Company from profiting alike cars like capsule cars but theirs weren't fuel efficient and eco friendly but they were selling better then Capsule Corp., so her father sought a confrontation with the new company and left it in his daughters hands. This was a mistake from the start.

"Honey breakfast!" an annoying voice buzzed for bulma and made her lose concentration and break her pencil point. "Sorry mom not today im really busy." Let out a sigh and continued her work. "Oh honestly honey go talk to her she's been working all night non-stop why can't you just give her the company" Mrs. Briefs said while she started setting the table. "now now dear I know your worried but she's old enough to make her own decisions and wanting to be the CEO of capsule corp. is one of them and as much as it aches my heart to see my little girl down their working as hard as could be on new plans and inventions to beat the competition in sales and the upcoming confrontation I can't stop her, I already tried." Dr. Briefs said sadly. "But she's making herself sick! She is so pale and barely has time to eat! Not alone sleep." Mrs. Briefs said almost yelling. "Im sure this will blow over soon and then we can all go on a family vacation to Barbados or some of our islands ok dear. Now you better call vegeta over before he gets too impatient." Mrs. Briefs let out a sigh of defeat and went to go call vegeta. "VEGETA dear breakfast is ready!" _(Vegetas thoughts are always italicized) well it's about time that light headed wench called me!_ They all sat down and vegeta noticed the blue haired demon wasn't there again._ Hmmm where is she we hadn't had a fight in a long time and that's the only entertainment here except making her mad._ "Vegeta dear could you be a dear and please ask bulma to join us?" He got up with strong scold and left to get the blue haired demon that was their daughter. As he was going down the hall way he noticed many employees scattering around with coffee in their hands while working. He followed her ki signature until he found her. Her ki was unique it was just a little bit higher than normal then everyone's and when she got angry he knew it was hers._ Just in time for a little spout I see._"NO JUILIET I SAID CAFFINE NOT DECAFE HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO STAY AWAKE!" "Im sorry Miss. Briefs. Really I am." And the assistant ran out the door. "Miss. Briefs you have a call on line 7." "Hello!" It was Yamcha "baby?" "oh hey yamcha sorry im really busy right now and…" he interrupted "but b we never talk anymore (giggle on the other line)" she felt bad "I know but … (giggle on other line) what was that!" she heard someone giggle, Vegeta was just casually waiting outside the door waiting for her to finish talking to that idiot so she can really explode when he tells her what he did. "YAMCHA WHOS THERE WITH YOU!" "No one baby what are you talking about shh…" "YAMCHA YOU ASSHOLE YOUR CHEATING ON ME AGAIN WHAT THE HELLS WRONG WITH UGHHH! I CANT EVEN TRUST YOU FOR ONE FUCKING MINUTE!" "Whoa whoa baby what's wrong you on your period or something?" This really fired her up "EXCUSE ME? WERE DONE YOU DIRTY NO GOOD UGLY DOUBLE CROSSING MAN WHORE!" with that yamcha was left mouth wide open and vegeta with a proud smirk. She took in deep breath her 2 assistants left and she sat down in her chair picked up a picture of her and yamcha and threw on the floor. She picked up the pieces and cut herself by accident."Fuck…." as she opened her small cabinet vegeta walked in "still talking to that scar faced dumb fuck I see." He said all vegeta style. "Go away." She said not looking one bit at him. "I didn't come here to talk your parents want your presence up stairs". He said. "I don't care." She said back hiding her head in the back of her office chair as she bent down to apply the band aid and disinfectant.

BACK IN THE KITCHEN…

"What do you suppose they're doing down there?" Dr. Briefs said "hopefully making grandchildren!" Dr. Briefs put down his newspaper and looked wide-eyed at his bobble headed wife "What! A mother could dream." Dr. Briefs just brought his newspaper up and just pretended this conversation never happened.

Back were we left off...

"You humans are so fragile, one piece of glass and you start bleeding, pathetic." The arrogant asshole said. Bulma put down the band aid and the disinfectant, turned around and he saw she was crying and with a screech she screamed "GET OUT I NEED TO WORK, IM NOT HUNGRY AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYBODY JUST... leave … me alone." She looked so helpless but pathetic and he was hungry so he just left her sobbing there and before he left he said "you were smart to get over that fool he was no good anyways." She looked up but he had already left.


End file.
